Unique
by Bouddha
Summary: "Tu es unique, Roxas. Tu es mon ange à moi, le seul et l'unique."  "- C'est faux ! Je suis pas unique ! Arrête de dire ça !"  - Quand toute l'innocence d'un enfant s'envole après avoir rencontré des prunelles bien trop semblables aux siennes.
1. Oasis

**Titre: **_Unique_

**Titre du chapitre :** _Oasis_

**Auteur : **Bouddha.

**Résumé: **« Tu es unique, Roxas. Tu es mon ange à moi, le seul et l'unique. » « - C'est faux ! Je suis pas unique ! Arrête de dire ça ! » - Quand toute l'innocence d'un enfant s'envole après avoir rencontré des prunelles trop semblables aux siennes.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Square Enix, j'ai pas encore réussi. Et les deux/trois personnes extérieures sont issues de mon imagination délicate

**Personnages :** Les protagonistes seront Roxas et Ventus, ensuite du monde bien connu de vous feront leur apparition.

**Notes : **J'ai commencé cet os il y a un mois ou deux, je viens de le retrouver. Je n'ai écrit que deux ou trois chapitres pour le moment, et je ne sais pas encore combien cette histoire va en contenir. Pas trop je pense. Par contre je m'excuse d'avance, mais avec l'aménagement de la maison, la fac et tout le reste, je ne pense pas être active. On ne change pas les bonnes choses (oui, c'était ironique).

J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira.

P.S: Allez, je dédicace cette fic à Yumeless, pour les nombreux Rp Venroku que l'on fait par jour et qui à coup sûr nous inspirent pour toutes les histoires que nous écrivons.

* * *

Dans l'éclatante cité de Twilight Town, on avait l'impression que le soleil ne se couchait jamais. Durant la journée, l'astre de feu baignait les rues d'une couleur orangée, chaude, rassurante, dont personne ne se lassait. Et lorsque la nuit le soleil s'éteignait, de doux lampadaires illuminaient les ruelles sombres d'une lueur orangée plus pâle, mais également vivante.

La Cité du Crépuscule était calme, joyeuse, souvent en fête. Bien qu'elle n'était pas très grande et donc peu habitée, elle restait une cité adulée pour sa joie de vivre.

C'était ici que Roxas habitait depuis sa naissance. Et l'astre solaire avait donné à ses cheveux sa jolie couleur orangée, pas vraiment jaune, tandis que ses yeux avaient hérités de la douce couleur du ciel. Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter combien il était beau, combien il était unique. Qu'être son ange à elle signifiait que personne ne le lui prendrait, et Roxas répondait en riant joyeusement qu'ils resteraient ensemble pour toujours. Sa mère était douce, embrassait toujours le front de son Trésor avec un sourire rassurant.

« Tu es unique, Roxas. Tu es mon ange à moi, le seul et l'unique. »

Et pourtant.

Un jour, toute l'insouciance de l'enfant vola. Il avait cinq ans et tenait la main de sa mère tandis que celle-ci se faufilait dans les rues baignées de soleil pour y faire ses courses. Lorsque le samedi matin, le marché s'installait en ville, il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde. Trop de monde. Et elle avait toujours la crainte de perdre son enfant.

« - Fait attention Roxas, regarde devant toi au lieu de regarder le ciel. »

L'enfant eut une légère moue boudeuse. Les nuages étaient jolis, pourtant, et il était certain d'en avoir aperçut un en forme de bâtonnet glacé. Mais alors qu'il posait son regard sur la ruelle, il se figea soudainement.

Un peu plus loin se tenait un garçon, presque aussi blond que lui. Les mêmes cheveux en bataille mais l'air plus âgé car un peu plus grand de taille.

« - Ventus ! »

Un jeune rouquin accouru vers lui tout en resserrant le châle jaune autour de son cou et le blondinet se retourna en souriant vers celui qui devait être son ami. C'est par ce geste que son regard croisa celui de Roxas, et ce dernier sentit un frisson le parcourir tandis qu'il tombait sur des yeux pratiquement identiques aux siens. Innocence envolée, dure réalité. Ce garçon était son parfait sosie ; sa mère avait menti.

« - Roxas , tu rêves encore ? Allez mon chéri, viens, je dois encore passer à la superette. Tu veux des glaces ? »

Le jeune garçon se fit traîner par sa mère et reposa les yeux sur la ruelle agitée. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une personne lui ressemblant tant, et il s'en trouva marqué à jamais. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela existait.

Une semaine plus tard, le sommeil de l'enfant était devenu difficile. Deux ans après, il se posait de plus en plus de questions. Un jour, sa mère le trouva posté devant le grand miroir de sa chambre d'adulte. Roxas entrait souvent dans la chambre de sa mère puisque les deux passaient de nombreuses nuits couchés l'un contre l'autre depuis les nuits agitées de Roxas. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de sa présence ici, mais plus de sa position. Son fils faisait face à la glace et fixait avec méfiance son reflet, sourcils froncés sous sa frange blonde.

« - Roxas ? »

Pas de réponse. Un peu inquiète, elle eut un doux sourire et alla poser une main sur la tête de son enfant.

« - N'aie pas peur, ce n'est qu'un miroir.

- Mais… s'il m'avalait ? »

L'adulte avait été un instant surprise avant qu'elle ne caresse doucement les épis blonds qui se reflétaient dans le miroir brillant. Elle le rassura ensuite d'une voix chantante.

« - Les miroirs n'avalent personne, Roxas. Ce que tu vois en face de toi est ton reflet et tout comme ton ombre, il t'appartient. C'est toi et personne d'autre. Tu es unique. »

À ces mots qu'il avait depuis deux ans jugés faux, l'enfant se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de sa mère. Son visage doux avait perdu toute innocence enfantine, quelques larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux bleus.

« - C'est faux ! Je suis pas unique ! Arrête de dire ça ! »

Depuis que son jumeau était mort en même temps que son père, les deux ayant péris dans un accident regrettable il y a de cela plusieurs années, la mère de Roxas tenait toujours le même discours. Il était unique, il était le seul dans son cœur, il était son Ange à elle. Le blond trop jeune ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre non plus. Mais cette fable était morte dans l'esprit de Roxas quand il avait croisé les yeux bleus de l'Autre. Et depuis deux années, il était obnubilé par sa présence.

Cela ne mourut jamais.

Un peu plus de quatre ans plus tard, Roxas entra au collège. La sixième n'était pas tellement difficile, pour lui. Il avait toujours été bon à l'école sans pour autant s'y attarder vraiment. Elève modèle mais distrait, rêvant de nuages en forme de glaces à l'eau de mer. Mais ses notes chutèrent soudainement quand un jour, il croisa de nouveau les prunelles bleues qui le hantaient.

Un jour qu'il l'observait discrètement d'un coin de la cour, une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

« - Tu sais que c'est étrange qu'un garçon en regarde un autre aussi fixement tous les jours ? Tu en es amoureux ou tu le hais tout simplement ? »

Roxas sursauta et releva la tête pour croiser deux yeux verts perçants et une bouille effrontée. Il s'appelait Lea, était en troisième et était un ami d'enfance de l'autre blond. Roxas l'avait aussi aperçu le premier jour, dans la ruelle colorée. Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas mais se contentait de le fixer avec mécontentement, le rouquin eut un sourire, releva la tête et interpella son ami.

« Hé, Ven ! Viens par ici ! »

Le dénommé Ven, ou Ventus comme il l'avait déjà entendu, vint vers eux avec un regard des plus étonnés. Lea sourit tout en passant un bras autour des épaules du blond le plus âgé.

« - Ventus, ce petit sixième est amoureux de toi. Je vous laisse, bonne chance ! »

Lea fila ensuite rejoindre un de ses amis aux cheveux bleus, lui proposant un concours de frisbee que l'autre refusa. Roxas, toujours tétanisé mais les yeux brillants de méfiance, posa alors son regard sur le nouveau venu qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose, du moins déjà pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il passa donc l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque d'un air gêné.

« - Bon, euuh… Comment tu t'appelles ?

- … »

Roxas le fixait toujours avec cet éclat de colère et de méfiance que Ventus ne comprenait pas. Mais une chose lui semblait sûre, Lea fabulait : ce petit n'était pas du tout amoureux de lui. Il semblait plutôt lui en vouloir pour quelque chose, il le voyait dans ses yeux. Soudainement, le plus âgé se souvint de ce regard, puis de ce visage si semblable au sien. Il l'observa avec effarement tout en le pointant du doigt.

« - Hé, mais… attends, je ne t'ai pas déjà vu, toi ? Il y a quelques années, en ville. Impossible d'oublier ton visage, on se ressemble tel… Hé ! Aie ! Attends, mais reviens ! »

Trop tard. Après un mignon coup de pied offert dans le tibia, le sixième s'était sauvé en courant. Puisque la cloche sonnait, Ventus n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Il massait sa jambe douloureuse quand Lea arriva avec un grand sourire.

« - Alors, cette déclaration ? »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'une tape derrière la tête ajouté à un « T'es con ! » réprobateur, et fila dans la classe en boitillant.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Roxas évita de très près le rouquin ou le blond. Cela consistait à filer dans le coin opposé de la cour lorsqu'il les apercevait, voire même partir de la cantine quand ils y entraient. Cependant, dans toutes ses attitudes il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer quand même Ventus avec toujours ce même regard que le concerné ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

Un jour, pourtant, il décida d'attraper la clef de ce mystère.

L'occasion se présenta un mercredi qui était semblait pourtant un jour comme les autres : « long et chiant » pour Lea, « instructif » pour Isa et Ventus. Roxas, lui, était indifférent de tout. À midi, quand la cloche libératrice sonna enfin, ce fut instantanément la cohue dans les couloirs puis dans la cour du collège, chacun pressé de rentrer chez soi et de soulager son ventre criant famine.

Ventus se sépara de ses deux amis après un dernier sourire et emprunta la route qui menait jusqu'à chez lui : un lotissement des plus banals dans une résidence accueillante et qui mélangeait tous les âges. Tout en marchant, l'adolescent songeait au test qu'il aurait à faire le lendemain : un exposé oral qu'il présenterait avec Zack, un ami de sa classe. Avec amusement, il plaignit gentiment Isa : faire un duo avec Lea ne présageait souvent rien de bon. Cependant, il sortit brusquement de ses pensées en apercevant une tâche blonde devant lui, alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue bondée de monde. Le petit sixième ? Ventus fronça légèrement les sourcils quant à sa position. Celui-ci se tenait devant un passage piéton et ne semblait pas vouloir traverser malgré le fait qu'il ait le feu vert et que nombre de personnes en profitaient pour changer de rue. Non, à la place de cela, il se contentait de fixer la rue d'en face avec des yeux écarquillés, comme s'il avait aperçu quelque chose que lui seul voyait. Et il ne traversait pas. Ventus stoppa sa marche, continuant d'observer le jeune garçon à quelques mètres de lui au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à bouger. Son attitude l'intriguait et l'inquiétait même un peu. Le feu piéton repassa au rouge, les voitures commencèrent à redémarrer et le jeune blond semblait toujours à des kilomètres de là. Tout se passa alors très vite.

Alors qu'il continuait de fixer la foule du côté opposé, Roxas se redressa soudainement et son visage s'illumina d'une lueur que Ventus ne comprit pas tout de suite. De la joie, du soulagement ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le sixième lâcha brutalement son sac qui tomba au sol sans un bruit et se précipita de l'autre côté de la rue… au milieu des voitures. Ventus réagit au quart de tour tandis que le garçon criait un mot, sûrement un prénom qu'il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre.

« - Hé, toi ! »

Un coup de klaxon, un crissement de freins, des cris effarés, un bruit de chute… et Ventus vit noir.

_... À suivre !_

_

* * *

_

Evidemment, j'arrête toujours au bon moment (a) Une question, est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je continue ? On peut d'ores et déjà remarquer que Roxas est un amour de petit ange délicat. Pauvre Ventus, il va un peu en baver avec lui. Mais c'est mignon, on lui pardonne.

Au plaisir de vous voir me lire encore !

Une review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir =3


	2. Approche

**Titre: **_Unique_

**Titre du chapitre :** _Approche_

**Auteur : **Bouddha.

**Résumé: **« - Tu es unique, Roxas. Tu es mon ange à moi, le seul et l'unique. » « - C'est faux ! Je suis pas unique ! Arrête de dire ça ! » Quand toute l'innocence d'un enfant s'envole après avoir rencontré des prunelles trop semblables aux siennes.

**Disclaimer: **Bah, Square Enix, évidemment.

**Personnages :** Roxas et Ventus, ça n'a pas changé. Davantage de connaissances au chapitre 4.

**Notes : **J'ai un peu trainé, excusez-moi. Mais je voulais être sûre d'avoir un peu de marge, sinon je me connais, avec le stress je ne finirais jamais cette histoire. Le chapitre 4 devrait être terminé demain, et le 3 est finit et corrigé depuis un moment. J'ai craqué, je vous poste le deuxième maintenant. Mais je me ferais violence pour terminer cette histoire, je la trouve plutôt adorable.

Merci à **Yumeless, Kuro Shirone, Laemia, .x et Crazy Sweet Dream** pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'espère avoir répondu à chacun de vous, sinon je me met à genoux pour me faire pardonner. Voici la suite, j'espère que je ne vous décevrez pas. Ce n'est pas un chapitre très long, on avance juste un peu, mais je suis plutôt lente. Il faut du temps pour chaque chose.

* * *

« - Mon dieu !

- Il s'est précipité sur la route ! Ce gamin est cinglé !

- Heureusement que son frère l'a rattrapé à temps !

- Vous êtes fous ! Surveillez-le mieux !

- Vous allez bien ?

- Quoi, votre voiture ? Vous n'aviez qu'à mieux freiner ! Oui, c'est ça, sortez le constat. C'est à cause du gamin, précisez-le bien !

- Vous allez bien ? Vous pouvez vous lever ? Il faut une ambulance ! »

Quand Ventus rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était toujours de ce monde. Des gens se précipitaient vers lui, le louaient, le réprimandaient et l'assommaient de questions en tout genre. Il hocha la tête pour assurer qu'il allait bien puis baissa les yeux. Dans ses bras, le jeune garçon avait les yeux grand ouverts, fixant le vide sans comprendre. Il est en état de choc, songea Ventus. C'était compréhensible. Mais que lui avait-il prit ?

« - Ça va, jeune homme, vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Des coups de klaxon furieux lui indiquèrent qu'ils bloquaient sûrement la voie, et Ventus revint à lui. Il acquiesça de nouveau et grimaça un peu en se redressant. Dans sa chute, son bras avait rencontré le sol pour serrer Roxas et semblait bien égratigné vu le sang qui en coulait. Il pensa alors aussitôt au sixième et posa le regard sur lui. Une femme venait de le relever, mais il ne tenait pas debout. Ventus s'en voulu un peu : dans sa chute, Roxas avait davantage cogné le sol que lui. Sa joue droite, son menton, ses bras et l'un de ses genoux étaient en sang. Rien de très grave aux premiers abords, mais sans doute des plus douloureux. Quand il réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et lorsqu'il assimila enfin la douleur de son corps, le jeune garçon commença à pleurer silencieusement.

« - Il faudrait mieux ramener votre petit frère… ça m'a l'air d'aller, ce n'est pas trop grave. Venez sur le trottoir, déjà. Ça ira pour rentrer ? Ma voiture est juste là, je vous ramène ? »

Ventus demeura silencieux un moment, le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Son petit frère ? Le ramener ? Mais… Il se décida quand il reporta le regard sur Roxas. Ses larmes faisaient ruisseler des gouttes de sang mêlées d'eau sur ses joues et il avait l'air des plus pitoyables ainsi. De plus il ne pouvait pas rentrer seul et Ventus ne pouvait tout bonnement pas le laisser ainsi. Il prit sa main dans la sienne sans que celui-ci ne réagisse et adressa un léger sourire à l'adulte qui s'inquiétait pour eux.

« - Oui, ça ira. Je vais le ramener chez nous, on n'habite pas très loin et ma mère le soignera. Je vous remercie et… je suis désolé pour tout ça. »

Il fila ensuite sans traîner, attrapa leurs deux sacs et tira Roxas loin d'ici. Le jeune garçon boitait, donc marchait avec lenteur, et pleurait toujours sans un mot. Les passants les dévisageaient avec reproche ou effarement mais Ventus n'en avait cure. Au bout de deux ou trois rues, il s'arrêta. Il ne savait même pas s'il empruntait le bon chemin. Il aurait peut-être dû traverser la rue, Roxas semblait vouloir aller par là tout à l'heure. Alors qu'ils longeaient un petit square, il traîna son fardeau jusqu'au premier banc visible et le fit s'y asseoir. Puis il s'agenouilla devant lui.

« - Hé… tu m'entends ? Ça va, tu as encore mal ? »

Évidemment, Roxas ne lui répondit pas. Après un léger soupir, le plus âgé des deux observa son cadet. Celui-ci était dans un état des plus pitoyables et sa blessure au genou semblait profonde. Celle au visage l'inquiétait aussi. Il réfléchit rapidement.

« - Ecoute… je ne sais pas où tu habites, donc… je vais te ramener chez moi, tu es d'accord ? Nous serons seuls et ainsi, je pourrais te soigner. Ok ? »

Le jeune garçon semblait toujours autant ailleurs, ses yeux ouverts sur il ne savait quelle pensée, mais Ventus le vit hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Rassuré par ce geste, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et posa une main sur le sommet de sa tête.

« - Et… je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ? Ce sera plus simple que de te nommer « hé toi » à chaque fois, non ?

- …

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Bon, alors je vais t'en trouver un. Hm… Kai ?

- Roxas. »

Ventus posa sur lui deux yeux interrogateurs. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix et elle était étonnement douce malgré le clair ton de reproche qu'il employait. Douce mais lointaine.

« - Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Roxas. … Pas Kai. »

Le plus âgé des deux eut un petit sourire ravi, et il caressa gentiment ses cheveux. Il se redressa ensuite.

« - Alors enchanté, Roxas. C'est joli, comme nom. Moi, c'est Ventus, d'accord ? Mais appelle-moi juste Ven si tu veux. Bon, on y va ? Il faut que je te soigne, tu es dans un état affreux. Et puis moi aussi, j'ai un peu mal. »

Le regard de Roxas sembla revenir à lui et il jeta un coup d'œil surpris vers Ventus, qui effleurait doucement son bras douloureux. Il s'était blessé par sa faute ? Le plus jeune baissa les yeux sans un mot. Pourquoi l'avait-il interrompu, aussi ? Alors qu'il l'avait vu… enfin vu. D'un seul coup, Roxas serra les poings et fixa Ventus alors qu'il s'écriait soudainement :

« - Mais pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? »

Ventus, qui ne s'attendait pas un tel revirement de situation alors qu'il lui semblait avoir enfin apprivoisé le blond, sursauta et lui jeta un regard des plus perplexes.

« - Pourquoi ? Mais… tu allais te tuer ! Tu es fou, il ne faut jamais traverser la route quand le feu est vert pour les voitures ! Tu n'as pas vu cette voiture noire ? Elle allait te renverser, Roxas ! »

Il ne comprenait pas la colère visible dans les yeux clairs de son vis-à-vis. Il semblait avoir si mal, comme si on l'avait privé d'une chose qui avait une valeur inestimable à ses yeux. Comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur ou la moitié de son être. Se radoucissant, Ventus s'assit près de lui et prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes, murmurant ensuite pour ne pas le brusquer mais le mettre en confiance.

« - Roxas… Qui est-ce que tu appelais ? Pourquoi tu as traversé si soudainement ? Je crois que tu avais vu quelque chose de l'autre côté, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Comme le blond restait muet, il serra doucement ses doigts dans les siens. Le visage du plus jeune se décomposa soudainement et il fondit en pleurs. Ventus entendit alors, une nouvelle fois, le mot qu'il avait crié tout à l'heure sur la route.

« - So… ra… Sora… ! »

Devant tant de douleur, le plus âgé ne put que compatir douloureusement même s'il ne comprenait rien de l'histoire. Avec une douceur incroyable, il lâcha les mains du garçon et vint le serrer dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans broncher et étonnement, il s'accrocha même au pull de Ventus et enfouit son visage contre le tissu. Ce dernier caressa doucement son dos et ses cheveux, cherchant à l'apaiser. Puis il murmura encore :

« - Roxas ? Qui est Sora ?

- So…

- Roxas ? »

Voyant qu'une nouvelle fois le plus jeune ne dirait rien, Ventus décida de l'emmener chez lui. Peut-être qu'après un peu de repos, il lui raconterait ce qui semblait lui provoquer une si grande douleur ? Ventus éloigna doucement le jeune garçon, se releva, attrapa encore leurs sacs et reprit la main de Roxas dans la sienne.

« - Viens, on va chez moi. Je vais m'occuper de toi, tu vas te reposer et si tu le voudras, tu me racontera, d'accord ? Viens, Roxas. »

Il lui attrapa la main et ne la lâcha plus.

...

« - Là, plie le genoux. Tu as encore mal ? »

Agenouillé devant le canapé dans son salon, Ventus faisait face à Roxas. Il venait de désinfecter ses bras puis finissait à présent son genou. La plaie n'était pas si profonde en fin de compte, mais elle était assez mal située. D'où le fait que Roxas ne parvenait pas à tendre sa jambe ni à la plier complètement sans ressentir une vive douleur.

« - Bon, ça devrait aller en attendant, et le bandage ne bougera pas normalement. Maintenant lève la tête, il faut que je m'occupe de ton visage. »

Tout cela se serait fini bien plus vite si Roxas ne se montrait pas aussi réticent à chaque geste que Ventus tentait. Ce coup-ci, il refusait de le laisser toucher sa joue et tournait à chaque fois la tête en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur et lourd de menaces. Ventus finit par rendre les armes en soupirant et reposa sur la table son linge humide.

« - Bon, fait comme tu veux. Si tu veux rester avec ce visage barbouillé de sang, ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu t'es vu au moins ? Et puis… glissa-t-il avec finesse, ainsi, on voit parfaitement que tu as pleuré tu sais. »

Comme il l'avait prévu, ses mots firent écho dans l'esprit du plus jeune qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre. Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi, il avait sa fierté et Ven commençait à mesurer l'ampleur de cette-ci. Le plus âgé eut un léger sourire triomphant qu'il dissimula vite.

« - Bon, tu me laisses faire alors ?

- …

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Allez, tourne la tête. »

Avec plus de facilité à présent, Ventus put nettoyer le visage de Roxas et bander sa joue blessée. Un dernier pansement, plus petit, sur son menton et s'en fut fini des soins. L'aîné n'en fut pas mécontent. Il se releva et ramassa les affaires éparpillées autour de lui.

« - Voilà. Ne bouge pas, je vais ranger tout ça et t'apporter de quoi grignoter. Mets-toi à ton aise mais ne fais pas de bêtises. »

Il s'amusa du regard noir que lui lançait Roxas et partit ranger la trousse de soin. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, le blondinet observa autour d'eux. C'était une salle-salon d'atmosphère assez confortable sans aller dans le luxe. Une grande table, quelques chaises, deux canapés, des meubles, une cheminée, une télévision et d'autres bidules dont il se fichait en cet instant. Mais en apercevant des photos sur le dessus de la cheminé, il fronça les sourcils et s'en approcha en boitillant. De ce qu'il voyait, Ventus vivait avec ses deux parents et il lui semblait avoir un frère aîné, à moins que cela ne soit un cousin. Quand Roxas vit sa photo, il se figea aussitôt et laissa échapper un léger cri qui alerta aussitôt Ventus. Celui-ci revint dans la salle en courant presque, inquiet. Et évidemment, il ne s'attendit pas à voir Roxas fixant une des photos du salon avec un air effaré, les deux mains posées sur sa bouche.

« - Que… Roxas ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- S-Sora !

- Quoi ? »

Il s'approcha de lui sans comprendre sa réaction et constata la photo que le plus jeune fixait avec horreur. Il s'agissait de celle de son cousin, Vanitas, dont sa mère était la marraine. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils de perplexité.

« - Calme-toi, il s'agit de mon cousin, Vanitas. On est souvent fourrés ensemble lors des réunions de familles et c'est un vrai…

- Sora, c'est Sora !

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Roxas, il s'appelle Vanitas, c'est mon cousin. Et… que, non, ne pleure pas ! Attends, calme-toi… Viens. »

Toujours aussi perplexe, le plus âgé des deux l'entraîna sur le canapé où il le fit asseoir. De nouveau, comme sur le banc tout à l'heure, il se mit près de lui et attrapa doucement ses mains.

« - Roxas… raconte-moi, qui est Sora ? »

Aucune réponse de la part du cadet, qui sanglotait silencieusement tout en fixant la photo de sa place. Ventus eut un faible sourire, puis posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Roxas. Comme il l'avait prévu, cela fit sursauter le plus jeune qui le regarda enfin. Prenant un ton doux, Ventus lui sourit faiblement.

« - S'il te plait… Parle-moi. »

Roxas baissa les yeux, et deux nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« - C-C'est… C'est mon frère. Maman dit qu'il est mort m-mais... je suis sûr, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. »

… à suivre.

* * *

C'est pas beaucoup, je sais. Mais il me faut de la marge, et j'aime ménager le suspens. On avancera d'un cran au troisième chapitre, voire même plus. Et cela s'amplifiera au quatrième. Ensuite… eh bien, je ne sais pas encore. Sûrement que le Venroku poindra enfin le bout de son nez.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toute critique, je me nourris de reviews.

Merci de me lire ^-^


	3. Non, on ne peut pas voler

**Titre: **_Unique_

**Titre du chapitre :** _Non, on ne peut pas voler._

**Auteur : **Bouddha.

**Résumé: **« - Tu es unique, Roxas. Tu es mon ange à moi, le seul et l'unique. » « - C'est faux ! Je suis pas unique ! Arrête de dire ça ! » Quand toute l'innocence d'un enfant s'envole après avoir rencontré des prunelles trop semblables aux siennes.

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix, sûrement pas moi.

**Personnages :** Roxas et Ventus, toujours. Et quelques amis tarés.

**Notes : **Comme toujours, je traine ! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai laissé tombé écriture et RP depuis de longs mois (si ce n'est quelques écrits sur msn et évidemment les dissert' à la fac) mais que, toujours passionnée, j'essaye de m'y remettre doucement. Puisque le chapitre 5 a été terminé hier, je vous poste (enfin) le chapitre 3. Pas tellement de révélations dans ce chapitre, seulement un rapprochement plus intense, un caractère petit à petit affirmé et des sourires sincères. Sans oublier, évidemment, l'assaut des amis.

J'en profite, également, pour répondre ici aux reviews :

**Yumeless** : Amour de mon cœur, comme convenu, voici la suite : avec un Roxas que tu connais bien, me semble-t-il. Et un Ventus plus patient que jamais (non, vraiment, je l'admire).

**Laemia** : Oui ne t'en fait pas, l'histoire avance (je n'ai pas précisé la vitesse…). Effectivement, tout cela est bizarre. Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée. Peut-être y aura-t-il un lien avec Vanitas et Sora, peut-être que non. Très franchement, j'espère que non.

**Crazy Sweet Dream** : Très franchement, je préfère cuisiner la review à la crème fraîche et au curry ! Plus sérieusement, non, ce n'est pas son reflet qu'a aperçu Roxas. Cependant, on ne sait pas non plus si c'est Sora. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais dans ce que tu m'as annoncé… tu as quelque part été bien proche de la réalité ;-) Et ne me donne pas d'idées avec Ventus en infirmière !

**Chut** : Comme convenu, la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Faute** : Bon… j'ai mis des mois. J'ai été cruelle ? ._. Tu sais, faut pas me demander de poster trop vite. La ponctualité et moi, ça fait douze ! (Au passage, ton pseudo me rend toute tristounette)

**Edlweis** : Oui oui, j'approuve : à cause de Roxas, Ventus s'est « mis dans la merde » XD Dans tous les cas, contente de t'avoir près de moi. Moi aussi, j'ai appris à aimer ce couple comme l'akuroku ^-^ Et d'accord, ne me lâche pas !

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne… Et vraiment, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Il n'y a rien de plus réconfortant que de savoir que sa fiction est lue et appréciée =)

* * *

Ventus, assis sur le canapé du salon, observait depuis un moment la photo de son cousin. Quant à Roxas, il était parti depuis un bon quart d'heure, seul et refusant d'être raccompagné. Tout en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, Ventus se remémora leur discussion précédente.

_« - Ton… frère ? Mort ?_

_- Non, il n'est pas mort ! Cria le garçon. C'est juste elle qui le dit ! Elle dit qu'il est mort avec Papa, mais non ! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu ! Et là… c-ce garçon… Sora ! C'est lui, j'en suis sûr c'est lui !_

_- Roxas, non… Lui, c'est Vanitas, mon cousin. Nous sommes ensemble depuis notre naissance je… attends, calme-toi ! Roxas ! Ce n'est pas lui ! »_

Il se souvenait des sanglots désespérés du jeune sixième, de la façon dont il s'accrochait à la photographie, papier glacé d'un souvenir figé que lui seul semblait voir. Ventus observa longuement le visage facétieux de son cousin. Cette histoire de frère était-elle vraie ? Ventus connaissait son cousin depuis leur naissance, il était donc certain de son identité. Et il ne l'avait pas vu de l'autre côté du trottoir tout à l'heure, il en était certain. Pourquoi donc le jeune garçon voyait-il en Vanitas une toute autre personne ? Ça, même dans les explications brouillonnes et désespérées du jeune sixième, il n'en avait pas trouvé la réponse.

_« - Roxas, où est ton frère ?_

_- Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, j'aurais pu le rejoindre ! Tu m'en as empêché, tu m'en as empêché !_

_- Je… Roxas… Roxas, non, il n'y avait personne. Tu aurais pu mourir._

_- J'allais le rejoindre… »_

Depuis, Ventus ne cessait de se creuser la cervelle pour trouver une explication à tout cela. Avait-il vraiment vu son frère ? Mais… et si ce frère n'existait pas, en réalité ? Il en était certain : il n'y avait pas eu de jeune enfant de l'autre côté de la route tout à l'heure. Il se souvenait d'un vieux monsieur, d'un couple… mais c'était tout. Pas de soi-disant Sora. Il ne voulait pas douter du jeune garçon, Roxas avait l'air vraiment sincère, mais tout cela le dépassait un peu.

Enfin… ça ne le regardait pas non plus. Mais pourquoi ça l'obsédait tant, alors ?

Le lendemain, au collège, il n'aperçu pas le jeune sixième. Celui-ci souffrait-il toujours de ses blessures, au point de ne pouvoir venir aujourd'hui ? Ça se comprenait, mais Ventus aurait aimé lui parler.

Il dut donc attendre le lendemain pour cela. Vers midi, alors qu'une majorité d'élèves se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers le réfectoire pour déjeuner, Ventus aperçu le jeune garçon qui marchait d'un pas lent, un peu boiteux, vers la sortie. Cela étonna d'ailleurs le plus âgé. Roxas habitait assez loin de l'école, de ce qu'il savait, ce qui impliquait qu'il fusse obligé de manger tous les midis à la cantine. Pourquoi donc, ce jour là, n'y mangeait-il pas ? Poussé par une curiosité trop dure à restreindre, Ven quitta ses amis pour suivre Roxas à l'extérieur du collège. Il fut surpris de le voir emprunter une ruelle déserte, mais moins de le voir s'asseoir sur un rebord surélevé pour observer les collines. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« - Tu ne manges pas ? »

Fort heureusement, il eut le réflexe d'attraper son bras car en sursautant, Roxas manqua de tomber. Et d'ici… ça faisait plutôt haut. Mais sans grand étonnement de la part du plus âgé, le blond se dégagea aussitôt de sa poigne protectrice pour lui lancer un regard noir et méfiant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? … tu m'as suivi ?

- Eh bien… oui, un peu. C'est mal ? »

Nouveau regard noir, que Ventus prit pour une réponse positive. Roxas semblait si insaisissable qu'il s'étonnait que cela ne l'ait pas encore découragé. Pourtant, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, il s'accrochait. S'accrocher à la corde jusqu'à voir le bout du chemin. Mais l'arrivée de Roxas, au bout de son chemin, elle donnait quoi ?

Le plus jeune avait cessé de l'observer, son regard vague s'étant reporté sur l'horizon orangé. Ventus pencha la tête. S'il cessait de porter un regard méfiant sur lui, s'il cessait de le surveiller et si enfin il cessait de lui tourner le dos… c'était qu'il lui faisait plus ou moins assez confiance, non ? Le troisième s'interrogea un instant, pensif. Était-ce à cause de l'accident ? Le fait de l'avoir sauvé, de l'avoir écouté lui avait-il valu un tant soit peu de confiance ? Un léger sourire fleurit alors sur les lèvres ravies de Ven qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, pas trop près quand même. D'ailleurs, Roxas lui rappela la distance à respecter entre eux quand il s'écarta de quelques centimètres.

« - Tu as peur que je te mange ?

- … Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu non plus tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? »

La confrontation entre leurs deux regards dura un moment. Regard noir contre pupilles amusées, visage colérique face à des lèvres rieuses. Ventus était pourtant calme en apparence, d'un visage doux. Mais il se permettait de rire intérieurement et gentiment du petit sixième qui l'intéressait de plus en plus. Il voulait comprendre cette colère, l'extirper de ce visage enfantin pour enfin, libérer Roxas.

Celui-ci perdit et détourna les yeux, les reposant sur l'astre de feu sans craindre de se brûler les rétines.

« - Tu sais… vraiment, je ne te veux pas de mal, renchérit doucement Ventus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, alors ? Répliqua Roxas toujours sans l'observer.

- … juste parler ?

- Je n'aime pas parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

- Les glaces. »

Les mots semblaient lui avoir échappé car aussitôt, il en rougit de honte et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche comme si cela pouvait retenir les mots déjà envolés. Premièrement surpris, Ventus éclata d'un rire léger. Il était si adorable !

« - Vraiment ?

- N-Non. J'ai dit ça pour que tu me laisses. »

Ventus osa lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse, ce que bien sûr le plus jeune prit avec un grognement sourd. Il repoussa la main intruse et s'éloigna encore de quelques centimètres sous l'œil amusé de Ven qui finit par croiser les bras derrière sa tête. Puis, pour faire la conversation, il baissa les yeux vers le vide.

« - C'est haut, hein ? On croirait presque qu'on pourrait voler, si on tombe. »

Il sut qu'il avait réussi à attirer l'attention du plus jeune quand celui-ci baissa lui aussi les yeux, bien qu'il ne dit pas un mot.

« - Enfin, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une image, continua Ventus.

- … On ne peut pas ? »

Ventus eut une moue surprise en entendant la voix du plus jeune. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à l'entendre parler et avait pris l'habitude de faire la conversation seul. Il pencha la tête tout en l'observant.

« - Pas quoi ? Tomber ? Il ne vaut mieux pas, non.

- Pas tomber. Voler.

- Voler ? »

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres de l'aîné.

« - Tu aimerais voler ?

- Comme… toutes les personnes, je suppose, tenta Roxas en rosissant malgré lui. »

Sa moue gênée était adorable, franchement. Encore une fois, il retint son envie de l'enlacer puis leva les yeux vers le ciel clair.

« - Peut-être. Je crois que j'aimerais aussi voler. Mais… non, on ne peut pas. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

Le visage du jeune garçon n'était pas déçu. Sans doute connaissait-il déjà la réponse, ou bien était-il assez mature pour l'avoir deviné seul. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, côte à côte sans aucun bruit de plus que le chant de quelques oiseaux.

Quand ils rentrèrent ensemble pour la reprise des cours, Ventus se massait douloureusement le ventre. En effet, depuis quelques minutes celui-ci ne faisait que de grogner. Silencieux, Roxas lui lançait quelques regards en coin.

« - J'ai faimmm !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me suivre. Comme ça, tu aurais pu manger.

- Peut-être. Mais j'étais bien avec toi. »

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard mi-surpris mi-méfiant, comme s'il ne croyait pas ses paroles mais pensait au contraire qu'il se moquait de lui. Ventus leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Mais pourquoi diable es-tu toujours si méfiant ? Je suis sincère.

- Hm. »

Le blond accéléra le pas, poussant un Ventus soupirant à faire de même pour le rattraper.

« - Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger, ce midi.

- Juste… pas faim. Ça arrive.

- Hm. Oui, mais ce n'est pas sain.

- Ça, je m'en fiche un peu. »

Ventus eut un air oscillant entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Bien que la répartie de Roxas était parfois frappante, il était tout de même assez content de le voir s'exprimer davantage et progressivement s'ouvrir à lui. D'ailleurs, en rependant à l'accident, il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Roxas boitait toujours mais son visage avait repris quelques couleurs, ce qui était rassurant. Il se risqua tout de même à prendre la parole à ce sujet.

« - Au fait… ça va mieux ? »

Devant l'air de nouveau méfiant du plus jeune, il hésita, fit attention de mieux choisir ses mots et poursuivit.

« - J'étais un peu inquiet à l'idée de te laisser repartir seul avant-hier. Tes blessures te font toujours mal ? »

Le sixième détourna les yeux, et fit mine de fixer avec insistance le feu piéton de l'autre bout de la rue alors qu'ils attendaient pour traverser une route. Ventus eut un faible soupir, puis passa une main tendre dans les cheveux du sixième.

« - Je suppose que ça ira. »

Roxas ne repoussa pas sa main, cette fois-ci. Il attendit que Ventus la retire, puis traversa la route quand le feu piéton fut vert. Par la suite, ils retournèrent ensemble au collège, mais rien de plus.

Bien que les deux garçons étudiaient dans le même établissement, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Ventus n'était évidemment pas celui qui évitait ces rencontres, car son intérêt pour le sixième semblait s'accroitre de jour en jour. Ce, qu'un matin, Lea lui fit remarquer.

« - Je pense que je me suis trompé, lança Lea en plein cours d'étude, mais assez bas pour que seul Ventus et peut-être Isa n'entendent.

- Bien que je sois ravi de te voir admettre que tu puisses te tromper… Peux-tu me dire de quoi tu veux parler ? Demanda Ventus en arquant un sourcil sous l'incompréhension. »

Le rouquin eut un sourire en coin puis observa Isa un instant. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel puis se reconcentra sur son exercice tout en conservant une oreille attentive. Même si après tout, il s'en fichait un peu. Néanmoins, Lea ne se vexa pas d'avoir un auditeur en moins, puis reposa les yeux sur Ventus qui attendait toujours.

« - Eh bien, je parle de ton petit sixième, là. »

Premièrement un peu étonné, Ventus eut comme un petit rougissement qu'il dissimula en reportant son regard sur sa feuille.

« - Oh. Et ce n'est pas « mon » sixième, Lea.

- Allons, allons, c'est tout comme, renchérit le rouquin alors que son sourire s'agrandissait un peu plus. »

Nouveau regard interloqué de la part du blond.

« - Mais qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

- Fais pas le malin ! On ne peut rien me cacher, à moi. … Tais-toi Isa, j't'ai pas sonné, fit-il en entendant son ami émettre un léger sifflement moqueur. Donc, je disais. Je pensais il y a quelques semaines que c'était lui qui était amoureux de toi.- Mais non ! Tu…

- Ta-ta-ta, laisse-moi finir ! Et en réalité, il semblerait que ce soit le contraire ! C'est TOI qui es amoureux de lui ! Conclut-il d'un air triomphant en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le visage de Ventus. »

Quelques visages se retournèrent vers eux, de même que le surveillant qui toussa légèrement d'un air réprobateur. Lea eut un sourire angélique et baissa le ton. Ventus, lui, était devenu cramoisi.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Siffla-t-il en baissant le ton.

- C'est ça, oui ! On m'la fait pas à moi. T'as remarqué que t'étais toujours en train de lui courir après ? Tiens, la semaine dernière, tu nous as même lâché le midi pour le suivre à l'extérieur ! C'pas vrai Isa ? Le pauvre pleurait de ton absence, d'ailleurs. Aie ! »

Il repoussa en grognant le livre qui venait de lui tomber dessus puis se frotta le crâne.

« - T'es con Isa, j'vais avoir une bosse !

- C'est toi qui es con. Fous-lui la paix.

- Certainement pas, répondit le rouquin en prenant une posture noble. Je me dois de protéger mes amis.

- Dis plutôt que tu es curieux.

- Ça englobe aussi ça ! »

Alors que les deux amis se chamaillaient à voix basse, Ventus avait baissé les yeux sur sa feuille mais ne voyait qu'un carré blanc, absent de chiffres et de lettres. Les mots de Lea résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. _« C'est toi qui es amoureux de lui ! » ; « T'as remarqué que t'étais toujours en train de lui courir après ? Tiens, la semaine dernière… »_ Le blond observa l'une de ses mains : il s'était mis à trembler.

« - Hé, Ven… ça va ? Demanda Lea d'un ton soudainement inquiet. »

L'interpellé sursauta, observa un instant ses deux amis puis leur lança un sourire maladroit tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour en cacher le tremblement discret.

« - Ah, oui oui, pas de soucis ! Et je soutiens les mots d'Isa, t'es vraiment con, Lea. »

Isa eut un sourire, Lea fit la moue, et Ventus eut un léger rire un peu forcé puis les trois amis recommencèrent leur éternelle dispute amicale. Tout était comme avant. Ventus voulait que tout reste comme avant.

Mais… il y avait Roxas.

* * *

Suite au prochain chapitre.

Et oui, un Roxas qui s'adoucit doucement - malgré son sale caractère omniprésent. Un Ventus qui s'accroche, mais qui se perd un peu. Et surtout, un petit moment à deux.

Au prochain chapitre, le collège est en fête ! La kermesse est annoncée. Qui sera la bourriche ?

Merci de votre lecture : ) Review ?


End file.
